


A Day To Remember

by lady_ymmik



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jane and the Dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ymmik/pseuds/lady_ymmik
Summary: A drabble about the day of Jane's knighting ceremony.





	A Day To Remember

 

* * *

At the cusp of Gunther's twentieth birthday, he stood witness to the knighting of Kippernium's first female warrior. 

 

Jane, in her armored glory with her fiery hair plaited at her neck, stood before King Caradoc and swore her allegiance to the kingdom and its people, joining the likes of all the knights before her. 

 

Gunther pretended he wasn't moved, but Jane's passion was infectious. No longer Squire but Knight, she stood proudly among the intimate group witnessing the event and gave a rousing speech of dedication that made Sir Ivon turn away with tears like the proud father-figure he was. 

 

Sir Theodore gifted Jane with a cloak bearing the coat of Kippernia, same as he had Gunther two years ago, and congratulated her for a job well done. She took the gift with an easy smile before hugging the old knight to thank him. 

 

A party followed the ceremony, held of course by Jester and Pepper, who insisted a proper, adult congratulations was in order. As a show of good faith, Gunther found himself invited and joined them for a pint of mead where the group of friends often gathered outside the royal kitchen. 

 

Jester and Dragon, in a rare duet, sang a ballad of Lady Jane and her conquests to come. They ate fine snacks and drank well into the evening, until Rake fell asleep and Jester was no longer able to walk straight. Pepper catered to the sleeping gardener while Smithy promised to see Jester home safely. 

 

Left alone with Jane for the first time all day, Gunther finished his drink of liquid courage and offered her his own, personal congratulations for her having been knighted. It was awkward but heartfelt.

 

“That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me.” Jane said easily, though she swayed where she stood. 

 

Maturity had, thankfully, taught him to hold his tongue to jabs like that. He wanted to tell her he'd never had the occasion to say anything nice before but resisted and shrugged. 

 

“Thank you, Gunther.” 

 

He nodded. “Don't let it go to that big head of yours… I'll be going now. I have patrol in the morning.”

 

There was no doubt in his mind as to the kind of Knight that Jane would be. Fearsome? Hardly, but respectable? In every sense of the word. She would treat all with kindness and compassion  and with an air of grace that she had seemed to grow into just as she had grown into her long legs. 

 

Though he could not admit it to anyone, Gunther was pleased with the evening and was happy to have spent such a momentous occasion with those he had grown up with. It would be a day remembered for a very long time.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
